Christmas: Correcting a Mistake
by needtoknow400
Summary: Admitting you made a mistake is supposed to be the right thing to do.


**Title:** Correcting a Mistake

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** Admitting you made a mistake is supposed to be the right thing to do.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Grabbing the beer bottle, he took a long swig then turned around and leaned back against the work bench. Standing there staring at the boat he tried to decide if he should continue or go upstairs and lay on the couch pretending to try and sleep. The phone at his hip suddenly blared to life. He glanced at the caller id then flipped it open. "I know I should be asleep." Gibbs tone was one of joking.

"Yes, you should." There was a pause. "But you're trying to decide if you should keep working or go upstairs and pretend to sleep."

Gibbs blew out a huffy breath. He hated when people could read him so well.

"Is she pouting?"

"Yeah. Abby always pouts."

"Tim understood."

"Okay." Gibbs expected another statement, but the phone was silent for a few moments.

"Are you ever going to give me more than a one word answer?"

"Yes." Gibbs bit back a smile. "When one's needed." He could hear the eye roll through the phone.

"You understand right?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Another long silence. "You're the only one that never asks when I'm coming back."

"You're not coming back." The statement came out colder than Gibbs had intended and he tried to make his voice lose the edge as he spoke again. "You'll visit, when you're ready."

"Do you think I'll ever be ready?"

Gibbs ran his hand down over his mouth. He could hear the worry in the younger man's voice. "Eventually." Gibbs knew why Tony hadn't been back to visit, knew why he continued to make excuses to stay away. Tony was afraid if he came back for a visit…he wouldn't want to leave again. "Once you know what you want, where you wanna be, you'll visit…and you'll be able to say goodbye to them again when the visit ends."

"It's going to be a weird Christmas." Tony sighed. "Dad's in morocco with some woman he met so he's coming in a few days after Christmas then they are jetting back off to god knows where."

"So just you and Tali?" Gibbs took another swig of his beer.

"Yeah, some friends invited us over for Christmas Eve. We might go."

"You won't."

"And what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Haven't decided."

"Even with all the invites you won't go anywhere." The man chuckled. "You could always come to Paris."

Gibbs swallowed the emotion that suddenly stuck in his throat. "I'll add that to my lists of maybes."

"Right, hopping on a plane and jetting off to Paris…very ungibbs like." The younger man snickered.

"You never know." Gibbs shrugged as if the man on the line could see it or sense it.

"Well if you do could you show up in a Santa suit, Tali would love that?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah I have one in my dresser that I keep around just in case."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you did…you're always prepared for anything."

They both laughed and the conversation shifted to other things. Gibbs didn't even question their long conversations any more. It had started about three or four months after Tony left, a random call to check in that ended up lasting three hours. Then the next week, another call, and a few hours later they finally said their good-byes. It happened at least once a week, sometimes twice a week. It had become a ritual for them and something Gibbs looked forward to every week. As the months went on, Gibbs actually found himself talking more…more than he ever really did with anyone. He told himself it was the distance between them that made him talk more, because he was too scared to admit the truth to himself.

After NCIS had rescue him and McGee and he was finally home, Tony called almost every night. Always with an excuse as to why he was calling…Tali had done something funny that he just had to share, something unusual had happened while they were out on an adventure, or with some odd question that only Gibbs could possible know the answer to. Gibbs never questioned Tony. He just listened to the stories and laughed or answered the question as best he could. He knew why Tony was really calling. He could hear the concern in the younger man's voice and listened to that concern slowly fade away as they talked. Those conversations, sometimes only minutes sometimes hours, had helped more than he could ever admit.

There was only one thing, one conversation that ever made Gibbs uncomfortable. The subject came up once every couple of months, usually when Tony had a few drinks in him and felt bold enough to brooch the subject. A subject Gibbs still refused to discuss or even comment on; instead he ended the conversation as quickly as possible. Unfortunately he could sense the conversation moving in that direction, had heard Tony put the beer bottle to his lips and take a drink countless times throughout their conversation tonight…and he knew it was coming.

"Are you ever going to talk to me about that night?"

Gibbs head dropped back, his eyes closed and he took a slow deep breath. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Your standard answer." Tony sighed.

"It was years ago."

"It still happened."

Gibbs ran his hand down his face. "I apologized."

"The one time you've ever apologized to me and it was something that really wasn't your fault." Tony paused. "We both let it happen."

"Why do you want to talk about it?" Gibbs wasn't sure why he asked when what he really should have done is just change the subject or ends the conversation.

"Because you don't want to."

Gibbs was suddenly up and pacing the basement floor. "Fine…emotions were high, we kissed, it happened, and we moved on."

"It was more than just a kiss." Tony tried to keep his emotions in check. "You ended up pinning me against the wall and…" He swallowed hard. "It was more than just a kiss."

The image of that night years ago flashed through Gibbs mind. They'd been talking; disagreeing on how the case had went, the disagreement moving from the kitchen into the living room. They were both adamant about what should have happen, Tony questioning Gibbs decision. As the disagreement started to change into an argument, something, some unforeseen force just drew them together and they were suddenly devouring each other. Gibbs remembered like it was yesterday…he shoved Tony against the wall pinning the younger man there with his body as he feasted on Tony's lips. His hands clawed up Tony's ribcage, pushing Tony's arms above his head, capturing Tony's wrist and forcefully holding them there. His lips made their way to Tony's neck tasting for the first time that scent that assaulted him whenever he was near the young man. It was the scent that ingrained itself into the pillows and sheets on the couch after ever one of Tony's overnight visits. The scent that haunted Gibbs' slumber and invaded his dreams, dreams that turned to erotic fantasies of the countless ways he wanted to make love to Tony.

It was when he felt his hard cock grinding against Tony's that the realization of what was happening set in. Gibbs stopped, his blue eyes locking on green as he let go of Tony's wrist and took a step back. What happened after that was still a blur. He knew he apologized, something about crossing the line, and having too much to drink. Tony left, without a word, and they never spoke about it again.

"Gibbs?"

The sound of his name pulled him from his thoughts and he shook his head. "It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened." Gibbs sighed.

"A mistake."

Gibbs' brow furrowed at the strange tone in Tony's voice.

"I um, I won't bring it up again."

There was a long pause then Tony started back into their normal conversation. This time about the Christmas presents he'd gotten for Tali's and the ones he hadn't been able to find. It changed to the packages he'd received from Abby and Tim with presents for both him and Tali.

"I was gonna send something." Gibbs mumbled out.

"I know you're not present guy."

Gibbs just grunted.

"I should go; it's going to be a busy day. We're making cookies for Santa and I told Tali she could open one present on Christmas Eve."

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Merry Christmas Tony."

"Merry Christmas Gibbs, get some sleep."

And with that the line went dead. Flipping the phone shut, Gibbs shoved it in his pocket and stared over at the boat. What was it he had heard in Tony's voice when he'd called that night a mistake? Annoyance, anger…disappointment. It couldn't be disappointment, because that would mean Tony actually felt something for him and if that was true…Gibbs truly had made a horrible mistake. The thought made his stomach turn and he felt the bile rise in his throat. Could he make it right? He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. The voice answered seemingly fully awake. "I need your help."

 **##########**

He sprinkled some red sugar over the white frosting and glanced over at his little girl. He chuckled to himself when he saw the spot of green icing on her cheek and her little hands with almost as much icing on them as the cookies.

"I think that's plenty, some for Santa and some for us."

She smiled proudly as she showed him the last cookie she had decorated. A Christmas tree frosted in green icing, red sugar sprinkled all over it and a few red cinnamon pieces at the tips.

"Beautiful." Tony kissed the top of Tali's head. "Just like you."

She grinned up at him with that DiNozzo smile.

"Okay let's get some of these on a plate for Santa." He grabbed the Christmas plate they'd bought. A plastic plate covered in Christmas trees and mistletoe. "Pick which ones you want for Santa." He watched as she scanned the rows of cookies they decorated and carefully picked her favorites. A red Christmas ornament, a reindeer, and two Christmas trees, including the last one she's decorated.

"Now you pick Abba."

"Okay." Tony picked out two more cookies. Another ornament and a Christmas present. "Let's get your hands and face washed up and then into your pj's." He scooped her up and sat her on the counter then grabbed a dish cloth, damped it with hot water and wiped her face as she giggled. A hand wash and he picked her up and put her down on the kitchen floor. "Let's go get your Christmas pjs on."

"I can do it." She tore out of the kitchen at a run heading towards her bed room.

Tony watched until she disappeared from view then shook his head. She was growing up so fast, wanting her independence in so many ways. He quickly cleaned off the kitchen counter, grabbed the plate of cookies and headed into the living room. Sitting the plate of cookies on the end table by the tree, he plopped down on the couch and waited for Tali to emerge from her room. A couple minutes later she came out in the red and green pjs with little reindeers and tree's all over them. She'd also put on the green and red socks they'd bought. She ran over and climbed up on the couch snuggling up next to him.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Where's the milk?" She asked looking over at the plate of cookies.

"We'll put that out right before you go to bed."

"What if Santa comes early?"

"Santa won't come until you're asleep."

"Why?"

"Because that's the magic of Christmas." Tony explained as if it would make all the sense in the world to her. The knock at the door startled them both.

"Santa." Tali jumped down and took off for the front door before Tony could even react.

Quickly following after her, he made it to the door just as she was trying to turn the handle. "Hold on." He glanced out the peep hole and his eyes went wide. Looking down at her, he then looked back out the peep hole. Okay he had to be dreaming. They must have fallen asleep on the couch and he was dreaming this.

"Is it Santa?" Tali was jumping up and down. "Open the door."

Slowly opening the door, Tony watched as Tali's eyes went wide as he took in the man standing there. The man in the red suit, with a jolly fat belly, white beard, hair and eyebrows, with a big red bag slung over his shoulder that was bursting at the seams.

"Santa!" She screamed as he smiled down at her.

"Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas." The man bent down and Tali rushed into his arms hugging him tightly.

She drew back and smiled excitedly at Santa before her. "Abba said I had to be asleep for you to come."

The Santa glanced at Tony. "Well Abba's right, but I made a special exception for you." Standing up Santa looked at Tony.

Tony felt his heart skip a beat as he stared into the familiar steely blue eyes. He opened his mouth about to speak when Tali started to talk.

"We made cookies for you." She took Santa's hand and started to pull him through the door.

Santa looked at Tony as if asking permission. Tony nodded then shook his head in complete shock.

"We have milk too." Tali said as Santa now followed her towards the tree.

"I bet Santa would prefer a bourbon." Tony mumbled surprised when Santa looked back over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. Closing the front door, Tony followed them into the living room.

"See cookies." She stood beside the table with the cookies a proud smile on her face.

"Those are some of the most beautiful cookies I've ever seen." Santa took in the array of cookies. He saw Tali staring at him, waiting. His eyes danced back and forth between the different cookies then settled on the Christmas tree with the cinnamon candies on it. Picking it up, he took a bite. "Ummm so yummy."

"He picked my cookie Abba."

"I see that." Tony smiled moved by the sheer joy and wonder he saw on his daughters face.

Putting the bag down next to the tree, Santa sat down on the couch still gently holding Tali's hand. She took a step towards him and he picked her up sitting her on his knee. "I heard you have been a good girl this year."

She nodded over and over. "I ate my peas." She scrunched up her face. "I don't like peas."

"And Abba told me you cleaned your room when he asked."

Again she nodded.

"And you like to help cook."

"I like pizza and pom frites."

"Abba also told me he was going to let you open on present on Christmas Eve. Have you opened one yet?"

"No."

Santa looked over at Tony. "Maybe Abba would be okay with you opening a present from Santa."

"Can I!" Tali squealed with excited.

"I think that's a great idea." Tony was still in disbelief that this was happening.

Santa reached into the bag and pulled out a wrapped gift. "This is from Santa and Abba." He whispered in Tali's ear. "Abba told me he looked all over to try and find this for you, but couldn't find it so Santa made one special for you." He handed the gift to Tali and she ripped open the paper. Again her eyes went wide.

"Abba look!" She held up the toy incased in its box. "It's the purple one."

Tony looked almost as excited as her. He'd looked all over Paris for the Fingerling toy she wanted, but there were none to be had. He'd even asked Abby to try and find one and she couldn't either. It was one of the hot toys of the season and almost impossible to get.

She hugged Santa then jumped down and ran over to Tony.

Scooping her up in his arms she hugged him tightly. "You know Santa!" She looked at her toy. "He made this special for me because you asked him."

"I forgot how resourceful Santa can be." Tony smiled over at Santa. "And how much he listens even to the minute details."

"Santa always listens, especially to you." Santa's blue eyes locked on sparkling green.

Tony felt the weight against his chest and glanced down Tali had snuggled against him and her eyes were struggling to stay open. "I think it's time for bed." He stood up with her in his arms.

"But Santa's here."

"Santa has to go; I have a lot more presents to deliver." He stood up and walked over to them. "I'll leave the rest of your presents under the tree."

"Thank you." She reached out and hugged him around the neck then kissed his cheek. "I love you Santa."

"I love you too." He touched the tip of her nose. "Now off to bed, Santa has some more magic to perform." He watched as Tony carried the little girl off to her room.

Gently putting Tali on her bed, Tony pulled the covers up over her.

"You know Santa."

Tony nodded.

"This is the best Christmas ever."

Tony chuckled. "I'm glad."

"Love you Abba."

"I love you too sweetie." He kissed her forehead then stood there a moment watching as her eyes gradually fluttered closed and she drifted off to sleep. Quietly he walked from the room pulling the door closed behind him. When he walked into the living room, he saw Santa pulling the pillow from beneath his red suit.

Santa turned around. "Merry Christmas Tony."

"I can't believe you did all this." Tony shook his head. "More than that I can't believe you're here." He chuckled and walked over touching the white beard. "Beard and all."

"Well you said if I came I needed to dress as Santa for Tali."

"You realize there will never be a Christmas that will live up to this one."

Santa shrugged. "You never know."

Tony laughed folding his arms across his chest. "What you gonna play Santa for her every Christmas." The steely blue eyes met his then looked away. Tony's arms fell from his chest.

"Santa wouldn't mind that Bourbon now."

Standing there staring at the man, it took a moment for the words to finally sink in and Tony to move. "Um sure." Turning around he headed towards the kitchen stopping just inside were a small bar cabinet sat against the wall. He grabbed the Bourbon bottle, opened it, poured a half glass and turned around almost knocking into Santa. "Here." He practically shoved the drink into Santa's hand and took a step back.

Gibbs took a slow sip, the amber liquid warming his body as it hit his stomach. "Nice place."

Tony shook his head again. "Gibbs is everything okay?"

Gibbs took another drink as the use of his name seemed to finally break the Santa mystic. "Just thought it would be nice to surprise Tali…and see you."

"You surprised the hell out of us both."

Gibbs cocked his head and his brow furrowed. "I'm just not sure if you're happily surprised."

Tony's mouth fell open then closed. "Of course I'm happily surprised." He watched as the blue eyes smiled making him smile. "I just never expected this."

"Well-" Gibbs leaned towards Tony. "I like to keep you on your toes."

"Does that mean you have more surprises for me?" Tony's body involuntarily tilted towards Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged. "Santa may have a few more Christmas surprises for you." He took a step towards the living room. "Maybe something in his bag." He continued back towards the living room hearing the footsteps behind him. Putting his drink next to the cookies, he opened the big red bag and pulled out an envelope. Turning around he handed it to Tony.

Tony took the enveloped and opened it. Looking at the contents he looked up at Gibbs, his eyes wide.

"For when you're ready."

Swallowing the emotion that threatened, Tony pursed his lips.

"We miss you…I miss you and whether it's in a week, six months or a couple of years, I just want you to know, we'll be there."

Tony nodded not trusting his voice.

"And you always have a place to stay." Gibbs smiled. "As long as you can put up with me."

Still holding back tears, Tony laughed. "I think the question is can you put up with me."

"I would gladly put up with you, anytime."

Clearing his throat to push away the emotion, Tony took a deep breath. "Did you bring a bag? You're staying right?"

"If you want me to."

"Of course I want you to!" Tony suddenly grinned. "So did you bring a bag or are you staying dressed as Santa all night."

Gibbs' white Santa eyebrow went up. "Is there something you wanna tell Santa?"

"Well I think I'll keep those thoughts to myself, I'd like to stay on Santa's nice list."

"A lot of people have Santa fetishes." Gibbs smirked. "Santa knows these things."

"Really?"

Gibbs nodded. "What I'd be more interested to know is if your fetish is about any Santa-" He took a step towards Tony. "Or just the one standing here in front of you." Gibbs watched Tony's Adam's apple bob up and down. Their eyes momentarily locked and Gibbs hoped for an answer, any answer really, just some insight into the man.

Tony suddenly looked away and took a step back. "Did you want another drink?"

Gibbs glanced at his drink on the end table, then back at Tony. "I haven't finished the first one yet."

"I think I'm going to grab a drink."

Gibbs watched as Tony disappeared to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath he blew it out trying to find his resolve to say what he wanted to say. He sat down on the couch and waited. Tony walked back into the living room drink in hand. Gibbs had no doubt Tony had downed one before refilling the glass and coming back to the living room.

Tony was about to sit down.

"Wait." Gibbs put up his hand. "Don't you want to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?"

Tony's brow furrowed.

Gibbs patted his knee.

"Seriously?" Tony laughed. "I'm a little old to be asking Santa for presents, plus you already gave me my present."

"No that was your present from Gibbs." He paused. "Santa wants to know what you want for Christmas." Gibbs smiled. "And you're never too old to ask Santa for anything." He put out his hand towards Tony.

"Gibbs I can't-"

"Santa."

Tony rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You don't want to disappoint Santa do you?" Gibbs held his hand out palm up.

"Fine." The word came out like that of a spoiled little kid finally giving in to something he didn't want to do.

"Not exactly the attitude Santa wanted, but I'll take it."

Tony put his hand in Gibbs and he was pulled towards the older man. Shaking his head, he sat down on Gibbs' knee. He jumped when he felt the arm gently slip around his waist and the hand settle on his hip. Looking over at the beard covered face he saw the blue eyes staring at him.

"So Anthony what do you want for Christmas?"

Tony was about to open his mouth to speak, when he instantly closed it again.

"You can tell Santa anything, Santa can keep a secret." Gibbs blue eyes searched Tony's desperately hoping to see a hint of what he thought he heard on the phone earlier.

"Liquid courage." Tony said as he held the glass up, downed it in one quick gulp then sat the empty glass on the end table.

"You need courage to talk to Santa?"

"Maybe." Tony shook his head. "This is ridi-" He went to try and stand up and the arm around him tightened holding him in place. He glared at Gibbs.

"Talk to me…please." Gibbs waited as the glare faded and Tony looked away staring down at the buttons on the Santa jacket.

"I can't come back to DC, I can't."

The words hit Gibbs like a blow to the chest. "Okay, I get it."

"No, you don't, but I don't expect you to." Tony's gaze slowly made its way up and met the steely blue eyes. "Will you let me go now?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not until you hear what I have to say." With his free hand he pulled the beard and mustache off and tossed it beside him. Then he reached up grabbed the top of the Santa hat and pulled it off taking with it the white locks. "I lied to you on the phone." Gibbs shook his head. "I've been lying for a very long time, but last night I felt like for the first time, I hurt you with the lie."

"What did you lie about?" The words came out as a soft whisper.

Gibbs was silent a moment, collecting his thoughts trying to say everything right. "Kissing you that night." Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them. "Wasn't a mistake…the mistake was letting you leave, but I thought-" Gibbs tried to steady his shaky voice. "How could this amazing man possible want me?" He shook his head. "I thought I'd crossed the line and the only reason you kissed me back was because you felt…obligated."

"Obligated?" Tony scoffed. "Because you were my boss and I should have just given in to your every whim."

"Something like that."

"Well as much as people liked to call me your loyal Saint Bernard…I didn't kiss you out of loyalty or obligation." Tony paused. "I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you…I wanted to kiss you for years and I didn't want it to end with that kiss."

"Neither did I." Gibbs voice cracked as he spoke.

"Is that why you came here, to tell me the truth?"

"I came here to tell the whole truth." Gibbs hesitated. "The first time I remember wanting you in my bed was that first time you stayed at the house when your heat went out…" Gibbs licked his lips. "God the things I fantasized about doing to you."

Tony's eyebrow went up.

"But as time when on I realized I didn't just want you in bed-" Gibbs next words were spoken with all the conviction and emotion he had held back for so many years. "I was in love with you and I wanted so much more than just sex. I wanted you in my life and I-" The sentence went unfinished as warm lips seized his and two hands held his face as the kiss went from tender and loving to passionate and demanding. He felt the man shift, felt Tony straddle his legs pressing their bodies closer together. Gibbs surrendered to it, welcomed it and reveled in it. His hands caressed up Tony's back desperate for more contact and never wanting this moment to end. Finally, Tony drew back needing to take a breath.

Tony let go of Gibbs' face and his hands slid down to Gibbs' chest. "I want to tell Santa what I want for Christmas."

Gibbs chuckled. "Okay. What would you like for Christmas, Anthony?"

"The one thing I've wanted every Christmas for over a decade…the man I've been in love that I never thought could possible love me too." Tony sighed. "I want you."

"That I can deliver."

"And what does Santa want?" Tony bit his lip as he stared into the blue eyes.

"I have exactly what I want, right here in my arms.

Tony shook his head. "I want to know what you want from your naughty list."

Gibbs' eyebrows went up. "Oh Santa has a very long list of naughty things he wants from you." His eyes suddenly went wide as he felt the hand on his semi hard cock stroking it through the soft fabric of the Santa pants. "Oh you are a naughty boy."

"Santa." Tony smirked as the cock hardened in his hand. "What a big package you have, is that for me?"

"Yes." Gibbs hissed as he thrust into Tony's hand.

"Take me to the bedroom so I can open it." Tony went to get up and again he was held in place. He looked at Gibbs confused.

"I want you. I have wanted you for what seems like an eternity." Gibbs took a deep breath trying to steady his breathing. "But we don't have too-"

Tony's brow furrowed.

"Tali."

"Afraid you can't be quiet?"

Gibbs chuckled nervously. "A little."

"Well I'll just have to use the ball gag on you." Tony grinned as Gibbs' eyebrow went up. Grabbing the front of the Santa jacket Tony realized it was Velcro and ripped it open revealing the white t-shirt. He pushed the jacket down Gibbs' shoulders and Gibbs shimmied it the rest of the way off his arms. "I don't want to wait any longer to be with you." He dipped down kissing Gibbs' neck as his hands worked the t-shirt from the pants and his hands made contact with Gibbs' stomach. He smiled to himself when he heard the soft moan from the older man.

Gibbs' eyes closed as the soft lips kissed and nibbled at his neck and the warm hands made their way over his chest exploring the peaks and valleys before fingers found his right nipple. Again he moaned as his hands latched onto Tony's hips and jerked the younger man closer. The action caused Tony to bite down into his jugular and Gibbs clenched his jaw fighting back a growl.

"Like that." Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear.

"You tell me." Gibbs growled as he raised Tony up slightly bringing the younger man down onto his hard cock.

"Oh God." Tony groaned rocking his hips. When he felt the hands trying to force their way under the back of his sweater Tony stopped. He pulled back. "I would feel safer taking this to the bedroom." Gibbs nodded and this time when Tony went to stand up the arms released him.

Holding out his hand to Gibbs, the older man took it and stood up. Tony led the way to the bedroom and once they stepped inside, he paused closing the door behind them. He continued leading them to the side of the bed and stopped.

Using the hand he still held, Gibbs jerked Tony against him. "I had this vision of this night being slow and tender, us staring into each other's eyes and realizing how much time we've waste."

Tony could sense the "but" coming. "And now?"

Gibbs' hand caressed up Tony's back. "I don't know how much control I'll have with you." He took a deep breath. "I already feel like I'm barely holding on to my sanity and all I want to do is throw you down and take you."

Tony's lips gently brushed against Gibbs in a brief caress. "I want the out of control, completely insane Gibbs, that wants to fuck me until I can't remember how to breath." He watched as the blue eyes narrowed and suddenly the sweater was being torn from his body and he was tossed down onto the bed. Tony held his breath as he watched Gibbs, remove the t-shirt, then the pants and boxers and stand before the bed naked. Tony's eyes leered down Gibbs' naked body pausing as his eyes landed on the hard cock. He licked his lips then gazed back up into those haunting blue eyes now almost black with desire. As Gibbs place a knee on the bed, Tony took a jagged breath as the older man stalked up his body stopping when they were face to face. Eyes fixed on each other, wordlessly, Tony felt the fingers on the button of his pants and the button gently set free. The fingers then found the zipper pull and slowly let it slide down over his cock.

Gibbs gazed down at the younger man's face listening, feeling and sensing everything about the man. He could hear Tony's breathing coming in quick short intakes of air, could feel the heat rising from the body and warming his own, and could sense the impatience from the younger man desperate for his touch. His finger grazed across Tony's stomach feeling the muscles contract under his touch as a soft moan dripped from Tony's lips.

Tony suddenly gasped as the pants were yanked down to his knees without Gibbs so much as batting an eyelid. The quick movement completed by hand movements alone. Without being told, Tony wiggled his legs and used his feet to remove the pants the rest of the way, kicking them off the bed.

Listening, Gibbs waited, waited for the younger man's breathing to steady just slightly, waited for the body to settle a little deeper into the mattress. Then he made the move, his hand wrapped around Tony's hard cock, stroking hard and fast.

The air instantly rushed from Tony's lungs and his back arched as the overwhelming surge of pleasure rushed through his body. Instinctively his reached out for stability, his hands clutched at the sides of Gibbs' body as he gasped for air. His hips were already thrusting up with each of Gibbs downward strokes. Involuntarily his eyes closed and his head fell back and it was that action that finally caused Gibbs' to move.

Gibbs' lips fell to Tony's throat tasting the scent just as he had all those years ago. He lingered but a moment safe in the knowledge that this time was just the first of countless takes he would experience it. Savoring would come later, when he took the time to touch and taste every inch of the man he'd been denied for years. This, this moment was about one thing…wanting to make Tony come. Wanting to see and hear the man he loved lose control before Gibbs lost complete control himself.

Tony's body had started to tremble, he couldn't catch his breath and he forgot the world around him. The only think that existed was the feel of Gibbs' hand on his cock and the overwhelming need to come. When the lips touched his ear, he gasped. _Come for me._ The words wormed their way into Tony's subconscious, rushed through his body and the release came hard fast. He clenched his jaw shut, swallowed the scream until his mouth fell open and he let out some choked moan of pleasure.

Gibbs groaned as the fingers dug into the sides of his body and he felt the release run through his fingers. He stroked Tony's cock until the body and the cock in his hand went limp. He didn't wait for Tony to catch his breath, instead he parted Tony's legs and using the come on his hand slipped a finger between Tony's ass cheeks.

Tony's mouth opened as he felt the slight pressure, then the finger slowly work its way through the tight muscle. He let out a soft moan as Gibbs' finger gently worked its way in and out.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes." Tony managed to huff out.

Gibbs continued waiting until Tony started to squeeze his finger and rock his hips before slowly adding a second digit. Tony tightened around the new intrusion, but then gradually relaxed, letting Gibbs work the fingers deeper and scissoring the two fingers inside. He was mesmerized watching as Tony's body settled growing more comfortable, until the younger man was thrusting back against Gibbs' fingers. He didn't know if Tony had any experience with this, all he knew is it was making his cock even harder seeing how aroused Tony was getting. "Do you want more?"

"I want you, your cock." Tony panted.

Removing his fingers, Gibbs heard the whimper of lose from the younger man. Without even asking, Gibbs sat up and reached over to the bedside stand. Opening the drawer he pulled out a bottle of lube and squeezed some into his hand. Tossing the bottle aside, he rubbed the lube over his cock. Holding it at the base, he put his other hand on the bed beside Tony's body and watched as Tony bent his knees up.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's as his cock found its mark. With every ounce of control he had he gently pressed forward until the head of his cock breached Tony and he heard the younger man let out a low moan. His hand caressed up Tony's ribcage as he steadily pushed forward.

Tony's body arched and his hands clawed up Gibbs' chest as inch by inch he accepted more of Gibbs' cock. He could feel his body stretch then tighten around Gibbs' length, until he heard the growl from the older man.

"Fuck." Gibbs hissed his cock now completely buried inside Tony. He tried to take a deep breath, but he felt Tony tighten around him. His eyes closed and he felt the control quickly slipping away. When he felt the hands on his face his eyes slowly opened.

"Fuck me." Tony whispered. "Please."

Something inside of Gibbs snapped, his hand latched onto Tony's hip and he drew his cock almost out then slammed back in and that was it. He completely lost control, his mind descending into its pure animal state. All he understood was his base need, the need to make love to the man he had wanted for over a decade. He surrendered and took Tony mercilessly and with all the emotion he had denied for over a decade. He felt the leg wrap around his hip, the heel dig into his ass, and it only drove him deeper into the madness. A part of him heard the whimpered sounds from the man beneath him, but he couldn't respond. His own body was starting to tremble, his mind crying out for release, but he didn't want to give in. All he wanted was for this feeling to go on forever, but his body and mind refused to obey. Instead he felt every muscles in his body start to tense, felt the surge at the base of his spine as he was about to come. He slammed into Tony as the release started, the scream built in his stomach and was about to escape as he buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck. Just as the scream was about to cross his lips he sank his teeth into Tony's neck biting down on the younger man's jugular. The world around him shattered into a million pieces as he came filling Tony with his release. Collapsing down onto the younger man the world went black and he fell into the abyss.

 **##########**

Gibbs felt the body next to him stir and he wrapped his arm tighter around the younger man drawing him closer. "What time is it?"

"Early."

"Do you want me to go out on the couch?"

"No." Tony rolled over and smiled as Gibbs' eyes opened. "I'll get up before Tali's up. She'll think you just slept over in my bed."

"Innocent of a child."

"I know, it still amazes me." Tony let his finger trace a line down Gibbs' jaw. "I know she'll be overwhelmed with excitement when I tell her we're taking a trip back to DC."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "You are?"

"Someone gave me a ticket and a place to stay…I plan to collect."

Gibbs captured Tony's lips to a gentle loving kiss. "I'm sorry I was the reason you didn't want to come back."

Tony's hand went to Gibbs' chest, his fingers playing with the soft gray hairs. "It was just hard being around you when I was in love with you and felt you regretted that night." He smiled. "But now-"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Tony kissed the tip of Gibbs' nose. "And Merry Christmas."

"The best Christmas ever." Gibbs paused. "Can I ask a question and you don't have to answer it and if you don't know the answer you can tell me that too?"

Tony nodded already knowing the question that was coming.

"Is the trip to DC just a visit?" Gibbs held his breath waiting for the answer.

Tony shrugged. "That depends."

Gibbs brow furrowed. "On what?"

"On the next question you ask me." Tony tried to hide a smirk.

Gibbs' hands caress up Tony's back. "Come home with me." Gibbs sighed breathlessly. "For good. I want you and Tali with me, in our home, for as long as you want to be there."

"That wasn't actually a question." Tony's eyes went wide as Gibbs slapped his ass. "Hey!"

"Will you come home with me, for good?"

Tony's hand caressed up and around Gibbs' neck. "Yes."

Gibbs descended devouring Tony's lips as he pushed the younger man down onto the bed. When their lips finally parted, Gibbs was smiling down at Tony. "Now it's the best Christmas ever."


End file.
